Perfect Two
by countjinkers
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji have been caught in a problem of the mind heart and mission. Someones gone missing and its there job to find them. Though its a very rusty start, what's going to happen? this is a birthday present to my friend, happy birthday! hop you like it!


It was a gloomy day not because of the weather, but because or the morning and Neji was killing time, training again, Shikamaru was wasting his time leaning on the tree on the training grounds after getting a "weight loss" arse whooping.

He seemed to be bleeding but made no fuss of it. He never really did, it was always so troublesome to him. There was no real point on rushing around it was sunny enough and warm enough for sun bathing. Neji would occasionally look over to him.

What they didn't know was a certain silver haired idiotic sensei had got himself captured, he had been missing for over a month making his lover, Iruka, scared. That's who had called upon this mission, it was something only they could do.

Shikamaru and Neji both got summoned to Tsunade's office, Shikamaru had ignored his message and fell back to sleep sliding down into a more comfortable position that won't hurt his side. He was resting his ghastly gash he received from Ino form her frantic weight loss program he never complained about it, there was point. He was drowsy but hardly fussed when he woke up to a pair of feet stood by him.

He closed his eyes again due to a sharp stabbing pain inside, his face screwed up showing his pain. Neji ended up booting this poor boy right where it hurt, rudely waking the injured sleeping beauty from his slumber. Shikamaru coughed up blood before looking up to the unusually annoyed Neji "what" he growled at him. As he had been rudely and painfully woken he was feeling rather evil and groggy so wasn't in the mood to be attacked. When he stood up he held his wound, Neji couldn't help but wonder why he had it. Though he never actually found out what had really happened. Not until a while later.

Neji grunted "Tsunade-Sama wants us come on get your arse up we hat something that needs doing" his tone was harsh and annoyed.

"I see" the lazy ninja replied, in his usual carefree manner "fine help me up." Neji did, despite wanting to drop him, he didn't though because he was in a rush, we all know what Tsunade's like.

When they had finally gotten there Tsunade was, unsurprisingly, tipsy, well I say tipsy moore like ... Completely pissed. Both of the young ninja was surprised she could see straight. Let alone talk normally. Heck they weren't even sure if she could walk without falling flat on her face. They secretly wanted it to happen though they never said that.

"Take a seat boys" she looked at them, sluring her words slightly. The did as commanded and sat side by side the younger ninja huffed with the pain on his stomach.  
Neji got the wrong idea and yelled "grow up" at him, he turned and looked at the older teen with a sigh and ignored the lightly blushing other.

"I can't even huff in pain anymore" he muttered, causing Neji to feel bad.

Sakura, who was stood with them at the time, looked at the straight faced, injured, lazy know-it-all. She give him the 'are you alright' look she seems to enjoy pulling, he looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Anyway, enough chit-chat" Tsunade slured yet again and like always was keen to get rid of them so when they didn't listen she was going to murder them.

After a while Tsunade glared at the civil rivals, who now sat glaring at each other, yelled a the top of her lungs without any warnings "YOU TWO MORONS WONT GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE IF YOU CARRY ON! NOW KISS AND MAKE UP!" Neji went as pink as the girls hair who stood with them. Only made Shikamaru glare.

Shikamaru went to speak but was threatened by that death flick he only looked at her and carried on "apart from the fact that this is bothersome why must I go with it?"

Neji bounced up in response "IT?!" He let out a growl making Shikamaru look at him

"No you're right that's way to polite for you" with that said, Shikamaru was flicked into the wall, letting out a rather feminine squeal. He shifted and coughed, still stuck in the wall, and by now in a lot of pain.

Neji burst into a laughing fit and Tsunade looked rather proud of herself. Sakura was the one to pull the poor lazy know-it-all out of the wall, Neji chuckled and yelled "oh look the mongrels left its mark" Sakura could see a vain popping out of the younger head and cleared her throat in warning. Neji gave Shikamaru the copy of his smirk. Making Shikamaru wonder 'I wonder what it would takes to become friends with him' he chuckled lightly.

"Fine" they said in unusual unison "we'll do it" it was like they had been taken over, Tsunade smiled and give the papers before shoving them out of her office.

"If you get injured I'm not coming over" Neji stated. "You can die for all I care" Shikamaru smirked to him and looked over.

"At least kiss me goodbye" he was slapped square in the face by a now blushing Hyuuga

"That isn't even funny"

"Oh why? You in denial?" Shikamaru smirked lightly rubbing his cheek. Neji quickly shot him a glare, murderously, Shikamaru shot one back. "Neji, we may not like each other but like it or not we HAVE to work together, no matter how much we want to kill each other" Shikamaru smirked "or kiss" he chimed only to be slapped again.

"SHUT UP! I WAS DRUNK!" Neji screamed making everyone look, he went bright red, hiding behind the slightly taller, younger teen. "Oh god kill me now" he muttered. It made the taller one chuckle.

"Neji calm down a little or you will go bright red and pass out, I can't carry you right now" he didn't dare look at the smaller one. In fact he let him stay behind him for now.

"F-fine" Neji Hyuuga stuttered, it was unlike a Hyuuga to blush! Unless of course you're Hinata in which case its unusual for you not to pass out when you see Naruto.

"Come on chill, you're being troublesome" he wasn't one for people crying, it was a soft spot, Ino and Temari usually used it against him, Neji still hadn't caught onto this 'trick' so Shikamaru wasn't wrapped around his finger just yet.

"R-right" Neji pulled himself together, wiped his eyes and cleared his throat "don't tell a soul" he glared at the strolling other as he glanced back at him. "Please, just don't, I will be a joke and I've only just got back from my ... Humiliating mission" he was close to getting on his knees and begging.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, nothing good will come of it and it's troublesome" Shikamaru huffed and looked away from the pleading puppy-dog face Neji had mustered.

"Fi- wait! What?! Really?!" Neji quickly looked at the lightly blushing lazy one walking with him, who nodded in reply. "Oh my- thank you" he swung his arms around Shikamaru's neck and pushed his lips onto the younger ninja, who was taken completely by surprise and fell back into the tree he usually relaxed at.

He kind knew this is where he'd have a memory he always wanted here. He just didn't know who with.

Slowly he had realized what was going on and kissed back, his hands and arms found their way around Neji's body. They both enjoyed it, no denial was needed, this is what they both wanted, they have for so long, neither wanted to admit it but it was true.

Neji slowly pulled his mouth away from Shikamaru's, both blushing, both satisfied.

* * *

A/N: this isn't done yet they still have to "find" Kakashi

to there end I was listening to Perfect Two by Auburn and that's came out of it


End file.
